<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naked by hange_braincells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481199">Naked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hange_braincells/pseuds/hange_braincells'>hange_braincells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I ABNORMALLY LOVE YOU (Levihan shortfic series) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Manga Spoilers, naked, not nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hange_braincells/pseuds/hange_braincells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First posted in my Tumblr account (@theshipsociety). This short fiction is one of the series in I ABNORMALLY LOVE YOU (Levihan shortfic series), as a product of my headcanons. My post traumatic fanfiction on the latest manga chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I ABNORMALLY LOVE YOU (Levihan shortfic series) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanficton contains manga spoilers. You've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...Hange?"</p>
<p>She suddenly embrace him from his bared back. He accepted it as the most priceless thing ever. He wished that these minutes last for eternity, maybe he could survive for decades of years with her. He always wanted this, being thankful for the height because he could feel that his whole body is being protected by someone dear to him; even he is the humanity's strongest soldier, he still wants to be protected. This reassurance of safety is given by his lover, the humanity's brightest soldier. How can a person be intelligent and protective at the same time?</p>
<p>Zoe. She is literally his life and everything. The beauty of her name resonates her being. She is his goddess, his angel in disguise and his personification of peace.</p>
<p>She is hugging him for so long, she almost suffocate him from her love. She pushed his body just to hug him face to face.</p>
<p>Now he can feel her breasts. He is not bothered how small they are, he is glad he can hear her heart beating. He can feel her heart. No, they just exchanged their hearts to one another, he already given his to her and vice versa. This is his heart beating. He knows hearts don't speak, but it screams her name.</p>
<p>This is what he hates from height difference. He can't give the same feeling of protection to her. Inconveniently, he has to sit to the highest table available in the room, still enveloped in her arms. Then he can do his thing.</p>
<p>This is another eternity of having Hange at his side. This is so peaceful, their hearts calms one another. But this is not enough.</p>
<p>Hange knew that Levi wants to do something, so she distances a bit from him, but their foreheads stick to one another. She drowns her eyes into his eyes and he did the same thing to her. His hands unbuttoning her shirt but she just let Levi do his job. She trust him so much to open herself to him.</p>
<p>She is beauty beneath those scars and imperfections. Levi traced her biggest scar on her right arm by his lips. This scar is the memory of her bravery that he almost thought he lost her in that battle. Those battles won't ever happen again.</p>
<p>He places his face on her heart again. This is what they dedicate to humanity, this same heart also dedicates to his life. He rested his face at the corner of where neck meets the arms.</p>
<p>Hange slowly putting off her glasses and her eye patch so that she can fully see her Zo, her Levi. She is his four eyes, subtract another two eyes is his shity "one eye". She can fully see her short, grumpy man in her emotional state.</p>
<p>She can't helped but to cry. She just let her clean freak be alone in the war zone. She is really so heartless to him. The world is so unfair that she has to fully dedicate her heart to humanity, first. She loved her captain but can't fully give her heart to him. Now that this is the time to be truly selfish, no military duties, he is her only responsibility.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>